


I need your broken promises

by quiznakandbeyond (magizoologist)



Series: FOB Inspired Voltron Blurbs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magizoologist/pseuds/quiznakandbeyond
Summary: This is the first in a series of 10 blurbs I wrote that were inspired by FOB lyrics -- I was given a character and a line and I just ran with my imagination.





	I need your broken promises

**Author's Note:**

> (TRANSBOY) LANCE MCCLAIN  
> \--  
> This blurb has nothing to do with the lyric, but it was in fact (somehow) inspired by the line. Not sure how. But this is where I wound up! :)  
> \--  
> Feel free to leave your love and/or your thoughts! I’d love either (actually, I’d prefer both, but...)

“Stupid space alien,” Lance muttered under his breath, kicking a rock as he dragged his feet. He’d been shot down by yet another hot alien chick, and,  _honestly_ , it was getting a little exhausting.

Growing weary from rejection and a certain  _lack_ of attention from the ~~(second)~~ sexiest paladin, he was headed back to the castle, leaving the others to celebrate.

He figured maybe a nice warm shower and a break from his binder would do him some good.

When he got to his bedroom, he quietly stripped, leaving the door open. It wasn’t necessarily intentional, it just didn’t occur to him that it might be an issue since everyone was out.

Lance wasn’t too comfortable being topless around his fellow paladins yet; he tried to shower when everyone else was asleep or busy and only changed with the door closed.

Keith had followed Lance in, worried about his friend. He’d left looking so dejected, and it messed with Keith’s head to see a normally cheerful Lance looking so…not cheerful.

“Hey, man,” Keith knocked gently on the door frame. “You okay?”

His first instinct was to grab a shirt - it didn’t matter that he’d already come out to Keith or that he was still wearing his binder. This was just the way he’d grown accustomed to living.

“Oh!” He remarked, recognizing the mullet instantaneously. He gave a small smile, and relaxed from his defensive stance. He didn’t feel like talking about it just yet. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Keith slid into the room, plopping down on Lance’s bed. “But we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” He analyzed his friend’s face. “Do you want to be alone?”

Lance considered it for a moment. He didn’t really want to be alone. But he wanted to shower. “I’m gonna take a short shower, but you can stay here if you want?”

“I’ll be here when you get back,” Keith smiled in an attempt to be reassuring. It didn’t really work.

* * *

When Lance returned, feeling clean and a lot better without the restriction of his binder, Keith was laying on his bed, just as he’d promised. He was completely unconscious, but he was still there.

He dressed in a baggy shirt and a pair of shorts before climbing over Keith to lay beside him.

With a forlorn sigh, he turned his back to Keith, facing the wall.

“What’s that all about, sharpshooter?” Keith mumbled, his voice drowsy and words slurred.

“You’re awake?” Lance didn’t turn around. Mostly because his face was hot and he couldn’t look Keith in the eye after hearing him use his self-prescribed nickname.

“Of course, I said I’d be here.”

Keith’s arm snaked around Lance’s waist, and his breath was warm on the blue paladin’s neck.

 _Fuck._  There was no sleeping for Lance now.


End file.
